Nihonde Wa Yurei
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Detective Light Fenton is in real trouble when she has to work with her grandfather, Danny Phantom, to solve the murder of an esteemed inventor. Avoiding her family for a year is about to really come and bite in the butt as she and Danny have to solve this murder before things grow more sinister.
1. Detective Kurenai

Alex: Welcome to my new story. This takes place in my Phantom Three world so might want to read those first. I own characters like Light, Shin, etc.

Talking in English

_Talking in Japanese_

* * *

Chapter 1: Detective Kurenai

"You beheaded him?"

"Well, shooting him didn't work so beheading him seemed the next logically step."

Shin Yagami sighed as he glanced over at his protégé Light Fenton, "And you're sure he was a vampire?"

"Besides the mountains of blood in his fridge and prisoners in his house?" Light asked raising her eyebrow, "Shooting him didn't work!"

Shin rubbed his eyes. Light was a good snoop, her ghost powers made sneaking into houses and spying easy. She had also learned deductive reasoning very well but Light also seemed to attract supernatural costumers and dangers. Thus the thing with the vampire.

"You weren't suppose to kill him," Shin claimed annoying.

"In my defense, he was looking for his head when I left," Light smirked as her phone rang and she picked it up switching from English to Japanese, "_Detective Hikari Kurenai."_

"_Good afternoon, Hikari."_

"_Shōtarō," _Light smiled speaking causing Shin to groan, "_What's up?"_

"_Well, I'm calling because someone forgot it's our anniversary."_

Light nervously laughed as she looked at the calendar quacking trying to figure out what number anniversary it was, "_Yeah our 6__th__ right? Sorry, Uncle Shin has me running around these days. Well, you want to meet for dinner tonight?"_

"_Sounds good, my last class is at 5. Meet at that Italian restaurant at 6?"_

"_Yeah, I have to swing by this murder scene Uncle Shin was hired to check out but I should make it just fine."_

"_A murder?!" _

"_Shōtarō," _Light sighed at her worrywart of a boyfriend, _"Chill out_, _I'm simply going to give a second opinion. Anyway, I got to go. I'll see you then?"_

"_Yeah, love you. See you then." _With that Shōtarō hung up. Light froze and stared at the phone. Shōtarō had never said he loved her before and neither had she said she loved him.

Light snapped out of her thoughts by Shin snapping his fingers and holding up a piece of paper with an address on it, "You're checking out that murder, remember? Akiyoshi Ishinomori? You're looking for his son, Kazuhiko, while you're there."

Light nodded as she grabbed the paper, "Gotcha. Why even contact us though? Aren't the police majorly involved in the dude? He was a weapons inventor right?"

"Yeah, but Kazuhiko believes his death is supernatural and he's familiar of our "supernatural" talents," Shin explained giving Light a look that made her laugh nervously, "But, anyway, what's up with you and Shōtarō?"

Light sighed as she pulled on the fedora and tie Shin demanded she wear, "Nothing really. It's just….he's my longest relationship I've ever had. Ever. And he's great. But I don't know if I love him. Not to mention it's a little complicated since…."

"Since he doesn't know Hikari Kurenai is Light Fenton," Shin finished giving Light a look, "I understand why you're going by Hikari but maybe it's time to tell Shōtarō the truth? He might accept you anyway. Besides if not you'll get drunk and have a nice threesome to get over it."

That earn Shin a nice hard slap upside the head as Light scowled and grabbed her jacket to leave, "Your such an asshole sometimes, Shin. Dragos, let's go."

A small black dragon flew over to Light landing on her shoulder as she opened the door to leave.

Shin laughed deeply, "Well, this your last job, Light. Let's see how you pull it off."

….

Light pulled her motorcycle up to house and turned it off as she slipped off her helmet and slipped on her fedora. It had been about 7 months since Light had begun living in Japan but it still annoyed her that she got so many looks she got.

Not that she could blame them. A twenty-one single blonde Middle Eastern looking girl walking around Japan was a bit odd. Light had honestly forgotten Shin had lived in Japan when she asked to live with him. But she had gotten use to it quickly. Especially after she had meet Shōtarō Musashi, her boyfriend now of 6 months.

Light pushed the thoughts out of her head as she headed to the door and knocked on it and waited till a man about Light's age opened the door, "_Yes?"_

"_I'm Detective Hikari Kurenai," _Light introduced herself, _"I'm looking for Kazuhiko Ishinomori?"_

"_Thank you for coming! I am Kazuhiko Ishinomori," _The man greeted as he pulled Light inside, _" They haven't moved anything and the police are still here as is…."_

Light eyes went wide as her ghost sense went off, "She held up her right prepared for anything…..Or she thought till a familiar grey haired older man came into the room hand raised to blast something away.

The man's arm dropped as he stared at Light, "Light?"

Light gulped and lowered her arm, "Hi Papa Danny."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.

_Fun notes_

_Light's cover name __**Hikari Kurenai**_ comes from **Hikari** Yagami from Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 and Wataru **Kurenai** from Kamen Rider Kiva**  
**

_**Shōtarō Musashi'**s name is based on __**Shōtarō** Hidari_ _from Kamen Rider W and the the great samurai Miyamoto **Musashi.**_

_**Akiyoshi Ishinomori**_i_s a reference to **Akiyoshi **Hongo the credited creator of Digimon and __Shōtarō__**Ishinomori**__the creator of Kamen Rider._

_Shin **Yagami**'s last name is based on Light **Yagami** form Death Note._


	2. Light's in trouble

Alex: I own characters like Light, Kazuhiko, etc.

_talking in Japanese_

Talking in English

* * *

Chapter 2: Light's in Trouble

Danny Fenton glared at the blonde in front of him debating whether to be anger or happy.

Anger won out this time.

"Light," Danny calmly stated, well as calmly as he could, "You're in trouble."

Light turned and tried to run to the door but was block by Kazuhiko, "Mr. Fenton, You're mistaken. This is Detective Hikari Kurenai. She's taking a look at-"

"This is my** eldest grandchild**, Light Fenton," Danny explained coldly to Kazuhiko, "Who has for the last year-"

"7 months," Light corrected helplessly.

"Has avoided her family and told no one where she is," Danny continued looking at her, "Kara and Kai are to the point they think your dead."

"Mom and Kai have always over reacted," Light complained getting a little pissed at her grandfather's quick to place blame attitude, "and excuse me if I want to have a life, Papa Danny." Light looked at the rightfully shocked Kazuhiko, "_Can I just take a look at the crime scene? I don't really want to deal with my grandfather right now."_

Kazuhiko glanced at the clearly confused Danny, who could not understand them since he didn't speak Japanese, as he nodded, "_Of course…..But are you really Light Fenton?" _Kazuhiko began leading Light to the crime scene.

Light sighed, "_Yes, but I prefer you call me Hikari Kurenai. I don't want to attract attention."_

"Light," Danny called following them, "What are you even doing here?"

Light rolled her eyes at him, "Like Kazuhiko-San was trying to tell you, I'm here to look at Akiyoshi Ishinomori's death to clarify if it's supernatural or not. Why are you here?"

"I've been talking to Mr. Ishinomori about his newest body armor for the Fenton Academy," Danny explained, "They figured his murder could be linked with that. Also the death has to be supernatural unless being shot by a fireball in the chest is something non-supernatural can do."

The Witch-Phantom raised her eyebrow at this as they entered an office area and came across a dead body with a gaping gross hole in his chest.

"Damn, nasty," Light commented as she walked around the body waving her hand over it muttering a spell causing the body to glow various colors, "Interesting…."

"Since there's no signs of break in were guessing it was a ghost," Danny explained taking a sit, his exhausting from today catching up with him, he was over 60 after all.

Light raised her eyebrow and looked at Kazuhiko, "None at all?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

The detective walked over to the dead man's desk and started looking in the draws confusing the young man and hero, "A man like Ishinomori-San should have had ghost security…."

"I have checked. For some reason he didn't," Danny replied confused as Light reached to the very back of a draw and pulled out a small black book, "what are you doing?"

"Aha!" Light flipped it open, "What was the time off death?"

"Roughly 10:45,"Kazuhiko replied confused.

The detective looked at her grandfather, "Ishinomori-San was a busy man. This is his planner. It says he had a meeting with a Takeru Sath at 10:30."

Kazuhiko raised his eyebrow at this as Light handed the planner to Danny to see. Light pulled out her phone typing quickly.

Danny gave Kazuhiko the planner realizing it was written in Japanese and he couldn't read it, "So, we need to find this Takeru Sato?"

"Nope," Light commented holding her phone to Danny and Kazuhiko showing them a picture of a very familiar looking Japanese man, "Cause Takeru Sato is an actor, a really good one. Probably he chose to use the name as an alias." Light pointed at the body, "I'm guessing this guy did this to Ishinomori-San."

The older halfa stared at Light amazed she was actually making the quick reasonable assumption, "Anything else?"

"Well, a fire ball wasn't the cause of death," Light slipped her phone back in her pocket and ending the spell she placed on the body, "at least not exactly the way the gaping hole is it looks like the flames burst from the inside out, kinda like self-combustion."

"_Poor, Dad," _Kazuhiko stated tears in his eyes.

Danny nodded, "I'll go tell the head investigator, Shigeru Tajiri, about this. Be back in a second." Danny dragged himself up not noticing Light eyeing the window.

As soon as Danny was out of the room Light was phasing thru the floor, "_Got to go, Sorry, Kazuhiko!"_

"_But, Ms. Kurenai!" _Kazuhiko started as Light disappear altogether, _"What do I tell Mr. Fenton?"_

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks

_Notes_

_Takeru Sato is a real actor that I like, he's played Ryotaro Nogami from Kamen Rider Den-O and Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin_


	3. An unwelcome visitor

Alex: Welcome to chapter 3! I own Light, Shōtarō, and Dragos

* * *

Talking in English

_Talking in Japanese_

Chapter 3: An unwelcome visitor

As the door swung open to the apartment of Shōtarō's as and Light stumbled in not breaking the kiss.

Shōtarō finally did break the kiss but that didn't seem to discourage Light as she moved to his neck nipping and kissing it earning a moan from him, _"Hikari, as much as I love angry sex…oh….You've be acting weird since dinner…"_

"_Shōtarō," _Light groaned as she began unbuttoning her shirt, "_This one of those things I can't talk about. So instead why don't you help me get my mind off it with a good fuck?"_

The young man rolled his eyes as he picked his girlfriend up and carried her into his bed room, "_Fine, but I get a lap dance."_

"_Alright but that means I get a strip tease."_

"_Woman, Please."_

…_._

Light smiled as she closed Shōtarō's door and skipped into the kitchen, as much as she loved cuddled time she really was starving and needed some food. She slide into the kitchen pulling out a bowl, cereal, milk, banana, and a spoon.

The detective began making her quick breakfast tossing some pieces to Dragos who had been hanging out in the living room all night.

Light took a second to flip on the coffee maker for Shōtarō taking a minute to remember how she had meet Shōtarō.

….

Light was using all her will power not to scream as the hot coffee began sinking into her skin, she had half a mind to just go intangible and let the coffee phase thru. All thoughts on the coffee disappeared as she noticed the super cute guy that had spilled it on her.

"Sorry!" The guy apologized, "My…bad…." The guy continued blabbing in broken English till Light finally cut him off, "_It's fine. Really." _

The guy looked at her looking relieved, _"You speak Japanese? Thank god!_"

Light giggled at him as she studied him then she held out her hand, _"I'm Hikari Kurenai."_

"_Shōtarō Musashi. How about I buy us some coffee that doesn't end up all over us?" _ He offered as he took her hand and led her to the coffee shop.

"_Not one for coffee. But I do want something sweet," _Light replied giving him a secret smile.

…

Light smiled at the memory, needless to say she had a great night and for once had a normal stable relationship since discovering Shōtarō was more than just a great lover, though that was a point in his favor being able last as long a halfa.

The Witch-Phantom's smile slipped off her face as a familiar blue mist flew from her mouth. She didn't even need to turn around to know, "Papa Danny's there's this thing called knocking."

The grandfather of the young woman scowled at her as he went over to the coffee making and poured himself a cup, "I waited till you and lover boy were done."

Light made a face as she turned and looked at her grandfather, "You were watching?"

The great Danny Phantom blushed slightly as he gave his granddaughter a disappointed look, "I heard you thru the door at 5 this morning…..5! Hang long we're you-"

It was Light's turn to look a little sheepish, "You don't want to know. Anyway, Papa Danny you're here to…..?"

"Chew you out," Danny replied as he sat down across from his granddaughter, "You left me with no word!

"I was late for my dinner with Shōtarō," Light replied chewing on her cereal angrily, "And I think it's obvious I don't want to talk about me leaving. If I did I would've called."

"Don't sass me Light Marie Fenton!" Danny snapped at one of his grandchildren for the first time in years, "You may be an adult but you will respect me! And I will say what your parents, Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, and siblings are all thinking! Grow up! Stop running from what problems you have and talk to your fucking family!"

Light flinched, being yelled at by the hero of the world will do that to you. She sighed and gave in, "Fine. I'll call dad and mom. But this whole thing could have been avoided if they had just let me live my life. I wasn't going to babysit Malak, Jude, Rayna, and Kai forever."

At that moment a voice called out, "Hika-Chan?"

Light felt her heart stop as she and Danny looked over Shōtarō as he stood in front of them only in his pajama pants pointing to Danny, "Dan-Danny Phantom?!"

"Shō-Chan," Light jumped up and walked over and grabbed his hand, "_I need you to remain calm." _Light switched to English hoping that all those English lesson Shōtarō was taking were paying off as she tried to explain, "You see Danny's here cause…..Danny's here because…."

"You're having sex with my granddaughter," Danny deadpanned, he was still sore about his argument with Light, "Congrats."

The dots connected in his head as he realized what the hero in his kitchen said, "Hikari, you've been lying to me?"

Light was now cursing the English lessons she had encouraged Shōtarō to take, "A little. I didn't want to be Light Fenton, Witch-Phantom and granddaughter of Danny Phantom around you. I wanted to be Hikari Kurenai, detective and your girlfriend."

Shōtarō back away from Light, shaking his head, "Hikari…..Light….I don't even know what to call you. Leave…I need time to think."

"Shōtarō…." Light tried to protest but Shōtarō turned from her, "Just go. Please."

The witch-phantom turned and left sadly dragging her grandfather with her a devastated look on her face.

* * *

Alex: Review, next chapter we get into some action


	4. Rage

Alex: I own characters like Light, Geki, Ran, etc.

Talking in English

_Talking in Japanese_

* * *

Chapter 4: Rage

Danny watched as his angry granddaughter dodged the skeleton ghost throwing his body parts at her as she held up her hand and shouting, "MEKRDEHK!" as lighting shot out her hand knocking the ghost to pieces.

Light seemed to very pissed off today as she hadn't even bothered to go ghost yet and had been beating up vampires, shifters, and ghosts in human form.

Seeing this Danny had chosen to simply wait till Light had worked off her anger as that seemed to work for Sam, Lily, Daphne, and Raven. Plus he really didn't want to hurt Light anymore, he honestly hadn't realized Light' boyfriend, Shōtarō?, hadn't known Light was a Fenton and because of that he was sorry, which was the only reason he wasn't getting onto for choosing to attack 6 armed Samurai ghosts.

Light looked at the ghosts almost bored as she held up her hand as she created a red spell circle, "Going Ghost."

The red ghost ring/spell circle was the highlight more or less of the mixture of Kara's witch DNA and Levi's ghost DNA, while Lily's kids had Nathan's black ghost rings and Luke, Stephen, and Daphne's had the white-blue rings like Danny, Levi's children's magic mixed with their ghost powers to make hybrid spell circles/ghost rings each a unique color and circle that featured their guardian beasts. Light's being red with an western dragon posed in the center, Malak's yellow with an griffin head in the center, Jude's blue-green with a Pegasus posed in middle, Rayna's was a gray-purple with an Unicorn head, and Kai was pink-white with fairy in it.

Danny watched as the red ring passed over his granddaughter changing her into her familiar ghost form complete with her white hair, glowing violet eyes, black jeans, red and black shoes, and odd red and black jacket that that had a dragon on it and the words 'dragon soul', apparently the odd jackets were part of being witch-phantoms too. Though since it fit them they never complained.

The samurais turned to run from Light realizing that she was a phantom.

"Oh come on!" Light cried annoyed, "_Oh hell no! You get back here and fight me before I track down your descendants and tell them you're running from me! You cowards!_

That seemed to turn the Samurais around immediately as one ran straight at her swinging his sword as she back flips away and throws her arm out at him shouting, "VNAAWA!"

The ghost was the frozen in place as Light's ice spell froze him, Light ducked as two others swung at her she side swept both of them knocking them down as she flipped of them using their swords to pin them down.

Light turned to find the other three had run away anyway. Light sighed figuring no ghost would have honestly stuck around after seeing their friends get creamed. She pulls the swords out of the ghosts letting them get up and snaps her fingers releasing the frozen one.

The ghosts look at her confused, _"Sorry, I'm having a pretty shitty morning."_

The ghosts take off figuring it must be that type of the month or something.

Danny at that point floated down to meet his granddaughter, "Feeling better?"

Light glared at her grandfather, "I was trying to break the news to Shōtarō about my heritage slowly."

"I'm sorry about that. If he really loves you he'll accept you," Danny replied wisely.

The witch-phantom sighed, "I know, Papa Danny but-"

"DANNY PHANTOM-SAMA!"

Light and Danny turned to see two Ghost Hunters running up to them.

"_Well that explains the energy surge," _the young man commented.

"_Geki, Ran? You're on duty today?" _Light asked surprised at the two forgetting her current Phantom state.

The woman stared at Light a minute before yelping in surprise, "_Hikari?! You really are a Phantom?!"_

"_Wait- How..." _Light sighed realizing, _"Shōtarō already went thru the list huh? Everyone knows?"_

"_Everyone," _the woman confirmed as the young man motioned to a very confused Danny.

"Oh yeah," Light muttered, "Papa Danny, this is Officer Geki Tomoe and Officer Ran Utada, their part of the Tokyo based ghost hunters also their my friends. Geki, Ran, this is my grandfather, Danny Fenton. You know him better as Danny Phantom."

Geki and Ran bowed to Danny as Geki began talking, "Phantom-Sama, It's an honor. But right now I'm concerned for you, and Hikari-chan for that matter."

Danny and Light shared a looked as Danny asked, "Why?"

"Ishinomori's killer has revealed himself to us," Ran explained, "A ghost by the name of Takeshi Hino."

"A ghost?" Light asked confused thinking back on her comments about the case earlier, "But then why set up an appointment?"

"No time for thinking on that," Danny comments off handily focusing back on Ran and Geki, "What did he say he wanted?"

Geki and Ran share a look before looking back at the Phantoms, "To become the Grim Reaper."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading


	5. Broken

Alex: I own characters like Shōtarō, Ayaka, Takuya, etc.

Talking in English

_Talking in Japanese_

* * *

Chapter 5: Broken

"_She used me! Used me!" _

Ayaka Iwasaki and Takuya Tanimoto sighed as their friend continued ranting as they sipped the coffee in sync like the prefect couple they were.

Eiji Tsuchiya simple rolled his eyes, _"You're complaining about your girlfriend being a Phantom? You're complaining about your super-hot girlfriend, being rich, famous, and powerful? Dude, if I was straight I'd be hitting that ass up every day!"_ Eiji turned to the smirking Ayaka, _"Don't tell Geki I said that."_

"_No, promises,"_ Ayaka winked giggling.

Tsukasa Akemi glanced up from his book before going back to it wondering why he even came to meet with these people he allowed to be his friends.

"_She's been lying to me! And what if her ghost parts did something to me?!" _Shōtarō asked concerned.

Ayaka and Takuya share a look, "_Dude, I think since you've been sleeping with her for like half a year your safe."_

"_Besides technically, since she's the granddaughter of Danny Phantom, she's one-eighth ghost," _Tsukasa mumbled.

"_She actually mentioned being a Witch-Phantom,"_ Shōtarō muttered.

This caused Takuya to looked, _"So not only does she have ghost powers but she can do magic?"_

"_What is the problem?!"_ Eiji cried not understanding his friends problems.

Tsukasa slams his book shut and causing the friends at the table to jump, _"I will solve this right now. Shōtarō, can you talk to Hikari? Do you enjoy her company?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Do you miss her when she's gone? Do you want to see her happy all the time?"_

"_Of course-"_

"_Are you attracted to her physically?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_YES!" _

"_You say you love her," _Tsukasa finished like the ass hole he was_, "So, either get over her lie or unlove her. Cause otherwise you'll be miserable."_

Shōtarō stared at Tsukasa about ready to hit his emotionless face to he realized. The ass hole was right. Shōtarō loved Hikari….er Light, wow he would have to get use to calling her that. He had for the last 3 months. He had started slow but sure enough it had happened and if he left her now he knew he'd wait most of his lifetime to he find another that won his heart like Light did.

"_Why do you have to be right, Tsukasa?" _Shōtarō asked annoyed as he stood up gathering his stuff.

"_Because I'm the only one that has common sense," _Tsukasa opened his book again picking up where he left of.

Shōtarō rolled his eyes as he picked his bag and waved leaving.

"_Go get ya Woman back!" _Takuya encouraged as the rest of his friends minus Tsukasa laughed.

….

Shōtarō was briskly jogging down the street heading to Shin's apartment hoping that Hik- Light had gone there.

But Shōtarō was never to get there, as he was slammed against the wall of the alley he was in. Shōtarō looked up to face the thing that pushed him and had to use all his will power not to vomit.

Holding Shōtarō to a wall was ghost that appear to be a young man probably only a few years older than him in a uniform from World War II. But what was disturbing was the man had chunk's of his body was missing as if burn off with a torch.

"_Where does that Phantom girl live?" _the ghost asked calmly, "_Tell me or you die?"_

A thousand things ran thru Shōtarō's mind, first in for most was protect Light.

"_She lives with me," _Shōtarō lied as he struggled to escape.

"_Lying is not a good idea," _the ghost replied coldly as he held his hand over Shōtarō's stomach.

Shōtarō yelped as he felt his insides began getting hotter and hotter, and then Shōtarō realized the man was cooking him from the inside outside! He was boiling him alive!

"_Where does the Witch-Phantom live?" _the ghost asked again .

Shōtarō screamed as he felt like he's in a fire only worst, "_Go to hell."_

The ghost simply stared as Shōtarō as he began crying in despair now as he began feeling his insides twist and turn as they cooked. Shōtarō felt a severe pain burst in his stomach.

"_Yagami Detective Agency! It's 17 blocks away!" _

Shōtarō expected for the pain to be relieve but instead the heat was spread over his whole body as the heat spread to his skull he shrieked taking his final breath.

The ghost dropped his body, _"Thank you, Mr. Musashi. Your country and the world thank you. Your death is not in vain. "_

* * *

Alex: Review and next time were back with Danny and Light


	6. Seeing Red

Alex: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Talking in English

_Talking in Japanese_

* * *

Chapter 6: Seeing Red

"Private Takeshi Hino, he died at age 24 during the bombing of Hiroshima," Light commented as she looked at the file that Geki and Ran had given them, "That's all they managed to dig up. Granted I'm surprised they were able to dig this up."

Danny stopped the car as they got out of it to enter the Detective Agency that Light worked and lived at, "Light, I'm more concerned that not only has he declared that he wants to be Grim Reaper but he is looking for you."

Light gave her grandfather a look, "One, I didn't even know that the Grim Reaper existed did you? And two, I honestly am not afraid. I've faced worst."

"No, I need to discuss it with Clockwork," Danny explained as he watched Light skip to the door, "But I still worry Light. Witch-Phantom or not you're still my granddaughter."

Light smiled at her grandfather, "I appreciate the sentiment, Papa Danny. But I really think I'm good."

The hero of Earth sighed, Light was confident. That was a good and bad thing. Her cousins Jake and Dusty as well as her sister Malak had the same problem. They thought they were invincible, they were in for a rube awaken when they realized that was far from true.

Danny followed Light inside the building as she pulled on her tie loosening it and called out, "SHIN! SHIN! We have a couple of problems!"

"_I must agree." _

Light froze at the voice. It wasn't Shin's.

She summoned her transformation ring as it slides over her body changing her into her phantom form. Danny followed suit and prepared for a fight, "What's wrong?"

As if to answer him both of their ghost senses a ghost phased into the room, Light stared at the uniform the ghost was wearing and asked, "Hino Takeshi-San?"

The ghost nodded, "_Hikari Kurenai correct?"_

"_That's one of the names I go by,"_ Light replied motioning to her grandfather to relax a little, figuring she could squeeze some info out of him.

"_Well, Ms. Kurenai, I must demand that you tell me where the Reaper is,"_ He replied, "_I'm sure you know as a candidate."_

"_Candidate?" _Light asked confused scratching her head.

"_Don't play dumb. You're a candidate, the primary one in fact, like Ishinomori was before he proved he couldn't handle it_," Hino stated calmly, _"Now,_ _I've waited many years watching my country bow down to America and other countries and I can't take it anymore. I will save it and the world as the new Grim Reaper. Now, I spend a long time hunting you down, and even more getting that Shōtarō boy to tell me where you lived. So, tell me where the Reaper is?" _

Everything but Shōtarō slipped form Light's mind as Hino mentioned him, "_Shōtarō?! What did you do to him?!"_

"_The boy was brave, tried lying to me. But alas being cooked from the inside out will get to anyone, especially as you die," _Hino admitted, _"I know. I was killed that way, now about the Reaper…."_

Something inside Light snapped as she screamed angrily, "**You killed Shōtarō?!" **

Danny eyes went wide as Light screamed loudly in English as she launched the ghost knocking it down. That ghost, Hino, had killed Shōtarō? Light's Shōtarō?! At the thought of the young man gone, Danny could barely focus on the sound of Light grabbing onto Hino's arm and twisted it, the sound of the breaking bones filled the air.

"Arghhh!" Hino cried as Light twisted his other arm till the same breaking sound filled the air.

"I'm sure this is nowhere near the pain Shōtarō felt," Light growled she let go of his arm and reached for his legs, "But It will do."

Danny stared noticing that Light's eyes had changed from their normal glowing violet to glowing red, like Dan Phantom.

Light grabbed Hino by the neck as he stared at Light realizing for the first time that he had made a mistake by ever thinking he could challenge a Phantom, especially one chosen by the Reaper, "_Mercy…"_

"_You didn't give Shōtarō any," _Light calmly stated as she began squeezing on his neck, "_Rest in hell."_

With one final snap Light dropped the body of the ghost and dropped on her knees crying, "Shōtarō…..Shōtarō…"

Danny walked over to Light wrapping her in a hug as she cried.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


	7. Phone Home

Alex: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 7: Phone Home

Light glanced at her grandfather one final time as he turned to leave, finally, after he had been hanging around for the past week. Not that Light truly mind….much. He had probably kept her from getting hammered and end up getting screwed after Shōtarō's funeral.

Drinking and sex were Light's way of getting over pain or stress.

"Light, call them," Danny commented looking at Light one more time, "I won't tell them I found you till you're ready, but at least call your family to let them know your fine. Especially after Shōtarō's death. I wish I could stay longer-"

"I know Papa Danny," Light replied giving him a hug, "And I understand. So, thank you."

Danny hugged her back, "Love you."

"Love you too," Light replied as Danny left.

….

Light took a shot of vodka and glanced at her phone, "Now or never." She dialed her home phone and waited as the familiar call tone filled her ear, till she heard a click and the recorded voice of her Father began, "Hey! You've reached Levi, Kara, Light, Malak, Jude, Rayna, and Kai. We can't come to the phone so leave a message!"

Light face palmed huffing, "Right I'm the only one that ever answered the home phone. So, yeah. It's Light. I'm calling to say…I think I'm okay. Physically I'm fine, don't worry. I'm well feed and have a great job that up till recently I loved. It's just something happened…..and a dear friend of mine got hurt." Light felt like a lump growing in her throat, "Anyway, I wanted to add…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I ran off. You just wouldn't let me be me. I needed to live my own life, not a life of babysitting my siblings. I'll come back when I'm ready and when I do I have a lot, a lot, I need to tell you."

The Witch- Phantom hung up the phone and took another shot of vodka.

….

Light was spinning her vodka bottle around thinking about Shōtarō and Ishinomori's deaths. Something wasn't right. Light stop spinning the bottle and took the final gulp, despite what people thought it took at least 5 bottles of Vodka to get a Phantom drunk. Light tossed the bottle in the trash enjoying the shattering sound a little too much.

They all assumed they had been killed by the same ghost, Takeshi Hino. But the ways they died were totally different. Sure heat was involved but it was a strange. Shōtarō was boiled from the inside out, Light clenched her fists at the thought, but Ishinomori's chest had hollow out from a burst of flame from inside. Plus there was that meeting scheduled with "Takeru Sato".

It didn't add up. Light grabbed her tie from the couch tying it as muttering about Shin's stupid rules of always wearing a tie and fedora when out.

The only thing that seemed to be add up totally would be that Ishinomori was killed by someone else, someone that Hino was looking for based on the speech he had told Light and someone that Light knew. Not Papa Danny either so who?

Light glanced around for her fedora and saw it on Shin's desk, she grabbed it flipping it on her head then froze as she noticed a signed photograph of Takeru Sato along with Koji Seto and Renn Kiriyama on the wall behind his desk. A memory popped into her mind of Shin using the alias Koji Seto and Renn Kiriyama when they were under cover.

"No…..That's ridiculous," Light muttered as she noticed how odd it was that Shin had managed to just miss Hino as he was called away on a case and he was still away, missing the chance to meet Danny, "But…."

"It makes sense right."

Light twirled to see Shin standing behind her, "Shin."

"I think it's time I told you the truth," Shin sighed.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks


	8. The Reaper

Alex: I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Reaper

"I always knew you were smart Light just as you were powerful," Shin smiled as he walked closer to Light, "That's why I chose you over your siblings or cousins. The only reason I didn't go ahead with telling you was because of your attachment to humanity unlike Ishinomori."

"Shin, what are you talking about?" Light demanded her grey eyes flashing a glowing violet.

"Very well," Shin explained as he summoned a scythe from nowhere, "I am the Grim Reaper, the one that keeps balance between the living and dead."

Light's eyes went straight from violet to red as she was at Shin's neck in an instance, "You bastard! You killed Shōtarō!"

"No," Shin calmly replied as he managed to kick Light away with little trouble which surprised Light as she slammed against the wall, "It was simply his time, Light. You'll understand this in time, if you accept my offer."

Glaring at her boss she stood up, "Offer? First, you should explain why you killed Ishinomori, since it wasn't Hino, Hino was just following the trail while looking for you."

The older Asian man sighed, "I didn't intend to kill Akiyoshi. He had been my friend for years. He wanted to try and take my burden, become the Reaper, but he simply didn't have the power or will to hold the power. It ate him from the inside out. His death was an accident."

Light's glare lessened as her eyes became violet again, "Alright, I understand that. But what's this offer you're talking about and this choosing me shit."

Shin looked at the scythe then at Light, "Well, I've chosen you to be the next Reaper."

At that moment Light began laughing, a very painful laugh, "Me the next Reaper? Shin I can buy you're the Grim Reaper, but choosing me to be the next one? Have you lost it?"

Shin sighed, "You're smart, your strong, you're the right person. But if you refuse I will respect that. But know I will have to choose someone else. Like say your youngest sister Kai."

That caused Light to grit her teeth and glare at him again. Light and Kai were very close, or rather use to be, the thought of Kai trying to take the power and ending up like Ishinomori cause Light to make a very impulsive response, "Fine. I'll try to be the new Grim Reaper. But if I end up dead you're apologizing to the Fentons."

At a flick of his wrist Shin produced a second scythe, this one a more modern looking than Shin's and was glowing red, "Thank you. Are you scared?"

Light eyed the scythe knowing that the power it held could kill, she gulped, "Yeah, but….this is for my family and for you right?"

Shin smiled at his protégé, she did pay attention when she wanted, "Yes." He handed Light the scythe.

Light immediately screamed as her scythe heated up, she had half I mind to drop it up as the heat traveled from the scythe to up her arms and into her chest. It burned as it seemed to warp around her heart, she groaned as it seemed to build up and it felt like her heart was about to burst. Light pushed the heat down as it stopped.

The Witch-Phantom huffed as dropped on her knees the burning heat now just a dull pain.

"Well done, Light," Shin smiled as he held out his hand to help her.

Light got up on her own, groaning, she blinked as she noticed she was in her Phantom form but her jacket was black and red none rather than red and black. She glanced at a mirror noticed her show white hair now had red and black streaks in it and her eyes were no longer the glowing violet but rather a glowing red.

"Huh," Light muttered annoyed as ruffled her hair and glanced at Shin.

Shin bowed to Light, "Ready?"

"For what?"

"A whole new world."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks


End file.
